1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having an insulating substrate that is provided with a through-hole conductor, and a buildup layer that is formed by laminating an interlayer insulation layer and a conductive layer on the insulating substrate, and to a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
2. Description of Background Art
In a buildup printed wiring board formed by providing a buildup layer on an insulating substrate, a through-hole conductor is formed to connect the upper and lower sides of the insulating substrate. JP 2001-168529 A and JP 2007-227512 A describes a through-hole conductor formed by filling a hole in an insulating substrate with plating. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.